A Sol's Tale
by MaelstromDS
Summary: Megaman Starforce Oc-insert. Whatever higher power up there, thanks a lot. Now I'm in a friggin' GAME. -Discontinued-
1. A Deadly Rebirth

Blood…MY BLOOD, was surrounding me from what I could gather while lying down on the sidewalk. It smelled a bit like iron, too.

But back to the topic, I saw people starting to surround me, like the curious civilians they were. A few started to use their phones. Probably to call 9-1-1. Some turned away at the sight of me and eww… one of them vomited.

Well, at least it's not me.

Then I noticed an intense fire coming from my torso. Why didn't I notice that earlier? I mean, who could miss that?!

And it's getting a bit harder to breathe too...

How did I even end up here?!

* * *

My day started out perfectly fine. I did my daily rituals and set out for school. Went through a typical Friday of school and walked back home. And I went to a store on my way to pick up groceries for dinner. Yup. So exciting!

I was walking down a sidewalk, eyes glancing over the few people walking on it. I don't like slow walkers much of the time, so it's good that there aren't many around.

Then I heard it. The sound that is a car honking at an idiot is just a beauty to my ears. That's sarcasm.

I looked to my right and found that guy on the street almost getting hit by a car.

Almost.

The car swerved to the left, and headed into a street light, knocking it down.

How did this relate to me? Well, my dear Watson, the light was knocked MY way.

Details after not included.

Hey, I should do commercials!

* * *

And I woke up feeling drowsy; it's so hard to move my body! So I stopped, can't waste energy.

I wonder where I am. I looked around, and I found some guy in a white coat staring at me.

I stared back, gears turning in my head. Then it stopped.

It all makes sense now!

I'm dreaming.

Satisfied with my revelation, I nodded to myself. The guy looked over me for a while and jutted down on a clipboard he grabbed out of nowhere.

Weirdo.

Then another one that, I swear was his clone, came over to where I was.

Now, this shouldn't be too weird, not weird at all, right? Except he was a fucking GIANT.

Let me rephrase that.

Everyone was a fucking GIANT.

Inside this white room were people in white coats, and it smelled like death.

And trust me, I know what death smells like. I died. In a dream.

One of the giants picked me up abruptly(RUDE, I was thinking) and carried me to someone, who in turn, held me.

Now, I didn't notice this because I was trying to flip the guy off. Sucks that I have small and chubby fingers and, _wait_.

Oh, this is not funny.

Not funny at all.

I just noticed… I'm a baby. A BABY. There's no fucking way I would dream I'm a baby!

The new guy must have ignored my horror-stricken face, since he just passed me to a woman, who I think looked very familiar.

Her being a long-haired brunette with caramel brown eyes, she also looked very pretty. I like caramel.

After getting comfortable in her arms as I might as well figure out what's happening, I looked up to see her smiling back.

"Hey there, I'm your mommy."

Thank you for giving me a straight answer! Wait. What the hell?!

Oh, you're fucking around with me, huh? Hahah! What sick humor you guys have, and I thought I had sick humor! Now, STOP MESSING AROUND.

Hey, if this is a dream then...

I went and tried to pinch myself, and when a piercing pain was promptly inflicted, I thought something along the lines of a certain four-letter word. Well, seems like it's real.

So I died? Great. How will my funeral be? I do hope that it's gonna be like one of those Mexican funerals I've heard about. Theirs are a party!

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

I turned to see a man with a grin on his face walk over to us and stared at me, a thinking look on his face. He then turned to her, cheerfulness all over his face.

"He's got your eyes, Hope!" Thank you? I like caramel. My mother's name is Hope? Hope they don't give me a name like that… no offense Hope.

_So you must be my "new" father._ I stared at him, trying to see what lied beyond his enthusiasm.

I didn't come up with anything.

After they shared that one cliché kiss in the movie, they debated on what my name should be.

"What should his name be?" Hope finally asked. Wait, you haven't thought of my name yet?!

"How about Luna?" I stared at him in horror.

"That's a girl's name, isn't it?." My thoughts exactly!

"Sol?"

"Denied. And that wasn't a very good joke."

"It wasn't a joke…"

Ugh. PICK. A. NAME.

I looked to see where my dad was getting these names, and found him holding a piece of paper up to my mom.

"What do you think of these?"

"… I think these are all space-related"

My baby senses are tingling! I think space has to do something with my future. But first, to pick a goddamn name.

I tried to free my arms from Hope's hold on me, actually succeeding! No, it was not because she freed one arm to point at the names on the list, no way in hell. Or heaven? Whatever.

I tried to raise my fat, heavy baby arm to point to a name, ANY NAME AT ALL. ("Are you sure Sol isn't good?" "Yes. Yes I am.")

Finally getting my finger on the paper and somehow pointing at a name due to my sheer willpower and incredible determination (Kelvin: "Hey, I think he wants to pick his own name, I'm just going to move this a little bit closer…")

And… there!

"Oh! He picked Solaris? Well, at least it's close to Sol but..."

"Kelvin, let's just give him a middle name to go with it. I just want to get this over with. How about Skye. Isn't that a good name? Solaris Skye?" Oh great, does my last name also start with an "S?"

"I don't know… Solaris Skye Stelar seems like a bit overboard with those S's…"

Do NOT GIVE ME THAT NAME. If you do, I'll be known as 'SSS!' I think there was an anime with something like that in it… crap, do they have anime here?! I was in the middle of the season of **-insert anime here-**!

"Ah, a different name then…" YES, PLEASE.

"Nah, let's keep it."

"If you're sure…"

You evil, diabolical parents. It can't be that hard to come up with another name for me! Now that I think about it…

What's my name again?

And what were the names of everyone else I know?! Well, at least I know their faces and what I… feel about them? That's kinda creepy. And depressing...

"Shit! He's gonna blow!" Kelvin, you're not helping any.

"Don't curse in front of him! There, there… Mommy's here…"

I wasn't going to cry! I just had some shit stuck in my eyes, y'know?

"Shi- He's gonna blow!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With a new identity and the old shattered, the idea of setting out to fulfill my "fate" in this brave new world seems like a cliche idea. I'd rather to pave my own._


	2. Brother

**Now, before all this starts I would like to say that in advance, that I apologize. The "story" or "plot" of the original won't start for quite a while, these first few chapters also being a bit under-detailed or don't have too much depth within them.**

**On the bright side, it can get better.**

**I do not own Megaman Starforce. And many other things also...**

* * *

The past year had not been unpleasant.

Kelvin and Hope, my newly acquired parents, were a sort of distraction to me losing my whole grasp on my past world.

That being said, being a baby was kind of boring, aside from the traumatic experiences a baby shouldn't have. But hey, just the other day I made a new record for baby-walking. Or well, at least close to the record anyway.

At least my parents took it very well, though they were even more estastic when I could go No.2 in the toilet easily. And my first word? Hah! It was easy as hell. The hard part was what to say. But that's a story for another time.

But anyway, it was actually really boring as a baby here in Echo Ridge. I mean, doing the usual baby stuff, anyway.

Sleeping, looking at things, sleeping, eating, sleeping, looking at idiots trying to make faces at me while Hope and I went though markets and flipping them off in response, it was all so tiring!

So yeah, it was kinda boring until I actually tried to read a book from this place: EM Waves for Dummies.

I was lucky it was in English, cause I wouldn't understand if it wasn't so. It seems this world has very strong electromagnetic waves which we humans can use instead of solar power and gas! And with it came new ideas and ways in which we can communicate and use energy, eventually creating new fields of research and improving our technology.

Now, I've heard this before, somewhere in a game Megaman Starforce, I believe, but that thought flew out of my mind. I wouldn't remember much of it anyway, it being a game I haven't played in a long, long time. Besides, the main character's name is G-e-o Something, not Solaris S.S.

Oh! Then Hope had a baby a while ago. Seems like she's about to give birth. Of course, me and Kelvin were going in a bit, though he doesn't seem to want to watch it...

* * *

I was being driven by my dad to the hospital Hope was in, him driving through traffic like a crazed, law-abiding, madman.

Well, Hope did just threaten him over the phone, so that would make sense.

Last time I saw her, she was very fat. Though, she said she was pregnant and that I would have a baby brother.

Now, being the awesome, intelligent, and fucking spectacular guy I was, I decided to have some fun last time I saw her.

* * *

"Mommy, why is your stomach so big?"

"Because, Sol, your brother's in there."

I widened my eyes and backed away from her, fear written all over my face and body like I would sometimes to do when I was playing around as an actor.

"What's wrong Sol?"

"He's in there?!"

"Yes..."

"Why did you eat him?!"

"*sigh* Kelvin, I told you not to let him use the internet."

"Sorry!"

"Does this mean my whole life was a lie?! That I'm not part stork?!"

She face-palmed.

* * *

Good times.

"Whatcha got there, son?" My dad asked, eyeing the fairly large book in my hands.

It was a math book, large due to it covering everything from Algebra to Calculus. Well, just Calculus now since I ripped out the other stuff.

I knew I had to survive in this new world with my knowledge, me being more advanced than most babies(Well, kinda like all. Same difference.) and me wanting to be lazy in school.

"Ah, this's jus' a new book I was readin' because I finissed the other ones." Fucking hell I can't wait 'till my teeth grow out.

My dad looked surprised when he heard that, and even more when he read what I had in my tiny, baby hands, "Eh...? Other ones?"

"Like Quantum Physics!"

His face paled and he managed out a nervous chuckle while nodding, "Heheh, yes. Sure. Mhm."

Does he believe me?

Oh! There was a question I had for him! Might as well as while he's driving. It is, after all, the perfect time to talk and use your phone. "Dad, what's your job?"

He raised his eyebrows, in surprise probably, and he smiled and said, "I work as an astronaut and EM wave scientist!"

Oh! That's a surprise. A very good surprise...

To put it simply, my father is a bit of a rarity.

From the book, Electromagnetic Waves For Dummies, it was said that a few satellites somehow created and regulated the Earth's new EM(ElectroMagnetic for long) waves, thereby somewhere along the line of manifesting them into a usable energy source. And that they were discovered only 5 years ago.

So really, the EM wave scientist thing was to be expected. Though the astronaut thing shouldn't have made me surprised. After all, they named me after some star.

But that didn't matter to me, what mattered was-

"Can you teash me abut EM waves?"

"Hm? Sure! But later, okay? Like, waaay later.

Oh? We're here already!"

Eh?

True to his word, we were now just outside the hospital.

* * *

"Kelvin, Sol, it's great to see you!"

Well, seems like she's happy, albeit a bit tired. And what's that in her arms?

"Always curious, aren't you, Sol? This is your brother!"

"Huh? We're late? Sorry!" Well, he didn't seem sorry. After all, he wasn't here to do the thing dads do when the wife was giving birth.

Watching it.

Eh? What do I say about this new kid? He looks the same as all babies. But hey, if he's anything like me, he'll definitely be amazing.

Definitely.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Nuo."

I can barely hold my own weight, are you crazy?! How did I survive this long with you people...

Ugh, this may cause some problems. I have enough on my mind about my future, now I gotta do something about this guy- what's his name again?

"What's his name?

"Ah, I didn't make one! It's Kelvin's turn this time! But no weird names or I'll make sure you never wake up~"

Strangely, Kelvin didn't let that affect him, well, visibly, as he spoke, "Geo"

Eh? That sounds familiar...

My dad then teleported next to me, picked and held my brother up like that one scene from Lion King.

He smiled, and said, "Geo Stelar. It's a great name."

"You didn't even ask me how I thought about it!"

"Well, it's my turn anyway, right? And hey, you didn't object it, so you must've liked the name!" Logical.

"*sigh* Kelvin... well, it could be worse."

I looked at Geo, and saw him staring back at me. The feeling I derived from that moment was akin to having a higher being peer deep in my soul.

And at that moment, I realized where I've heard Geo Stelar from.

His brown hair. Kelvin and Hope. Astronauts, space. The fact that he had that spiky hair growing already.

It all came back to me, memories one of my favorite old video games of old, in the form of a major headache.

"Sol? Sol, are you okay?"

"Yea... I'm just tired, that's all." Yeah, it was just that. I'm just tired.

That's the reason why I went over to the bed, using all my baby muscles to climb onto it and rest.

Then my vision reduced to black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was already back in my room.

This new, yet familiar room, which, admittedly, didn't have much in it.

The very same that reminded me my earlier realization.

I shouldn't be here at all.

_._

_._

_._

_Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere, so I'll just stick around for the ride._

* * *

**Meh. If I were to put this in a category, it were to be "filler" as I can't think of this being too important except a "hint" to the future somewhere in there and the ending.**

**Or maybe just the ending, now that I think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3 and Note, yay!

**Thank you, Rawr, for the feedback. Will work on my details of setting with this and future ones.**

**Now, onward with the disclaimer! I don't own Megaman Starforce and a whole lot of other stuff because if I did, I would want a Megaman Starforce 4.**

* * *

Oi, Oi, oi, what the hell do we do with this guy? He just screams half the time!

Who's there?

Ah, you're back? Welcome back! Now go do your homework! Please come again!

Hah, I really should do commercials. Now all I have to do is get started on working on a M*rgan Freem*n voice impression.

But really, a 1-year old Geo is still pretty tough to take care of, even if I'm doing nothing at all. But Hope seems to be frustrated with him. Probably expected to be like me.

1 year? Yes, it's been yet another year-skip. Now let's get through the montages-

* * *

walked around my home and looked all around. From the hard, wooden floor(it was surprisingly comfortable) to the plain blue walls of my room and the white walls plastered everywhere else, it didn't seem have too much variety.

Well, until I came up to Geo's room, the door being open so Hope could come in at a moment's notice. It also made it easier for me because there weren't any doorknobs made for babies.

But that was besides the point. What really mattered was that when I looked into his room, there were stars, constellations, planets, and other space things, everywhere! Everywhere.

I stayed there for a full 10 minutes before leaving, surprisingly. Babies seem to never really get tired of something, so I'm making use of that. Though it seemed like my attention span followed me from my past life.

Then an idea dawned on me. What if. I could actually do something!

I had many aspirations I never took up. They ranged from being an accountant to a singer and a bunch more in between.

Snapping my fingers because that's what all the cool guys do, I raced out Geo's room and down the hall back to my room (Mom: Don't run in the hallways! Geo: Wah, wah! Mom: Oh, for the love of-) and shut the door as soon as I was in, ignoring the blue reminding me of the room's plainness.

I strided to my computer, stood on a chair to reach it, and searched up any interesting careers I should take up.

Because really, how fast can I achieve all my past wishes and dreams and hopes? I should see if there are any new ones I want to add.

And... there it is! Some sort of... EM wave scientist. And other information on an article next to it. Something about it being a recent field, I think Kelvin was one of those scientists too.

What could I do if I became one of those...

Sol's scene

A rather weak-looking male kid around the age of 10 raced through alleys, turning corners and sprinting with all he had.

Hey, it was obvious he wasn't exactly the most athletic kid ever, what with his breaths being a tad hoarse and sweat overtaking the skin that showed.

Oh! And behind him were a few rather stereotypical-looking "thugs" that kept on his tail, but that's not the important part.

"You'll pay fur what yer did to Boss, boy!" Even their speaking was stereotypical.

The boy looked back and his eyes teared slightly at the sight of the rowdy group after him, "Hah~ I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

Then the boy turned around, a dead end facing him. Or a wall. Whatever works for you.

He was trapped. He had to get out of this. He had to use his Last Resort.

So what did he do, trapped in a corner with every escape route blocked? Well, he summoned up a shotgun, it coming out of his transer, then aimed, and shot at the gang, effectively sending them into a one-way trip to dea- I mean the hospital.

Of course nobody could ever prove he had a shotgun.

Scene End!

Yes. Yes. And I'm not going to become some weak-looking kid, either. I've learned the importance of exercising in my past life.

Flashback(different from a scene)

Water fell from the source above.

Looking at the source, you could tell it was a male human, the guy also being a bit chubby with his "love-handles" and "muffin-top" and other words that I shouldn't speak.

Why was he crying? Oh dear, if you couldn't te-

"WHY AM I SO FAT!"

-ll, he's going through a strange phase that, interestingly enough, many go through. Well, the other gender more so, but that's not the point here.

The point was that, this shows the meaning of exercise through a rather pitiful situation.

Flashback End!

Though that wasn't my flashback, I'm still going to take what lessons I can from it!

And then, throughout the year, I have spent minutes and minutes working out this chubby from of mine, and advancing my expertise in the field of EM wave technology. And also hours and hours of going over material for highschool of this age.

What? Studying? Me? In my defense, the subjects here are a bit more advanced compared to my previous world. And I need as much time as I can get to ensure that I can-

Insert pause for dramatic effect.

-go on to playing this age's video games.

But as of now, I still have the body of a baby but I've got knowledge of EM wave energy and some of its not very concrete theories.

After all, who would believe that this energy is a work of ***? I mean, really. At least some other ones were believable. Aliens coming and stimulating the creation of another kind of EM wave, which still hasn't been given a name, and them now being the satellites that orbit the Earth? Wait, that hit a little too close to home.

Though, I'm not going to delve into that. Because that's not too important right now. What is important is that I can now make laser-beam swords out of EM waves! Well, the beam part anyway, now if only I can find something that can effectively hold it without eventually coming apart…

Maybe Kelvin knows.

* * *

I walked up to Kelvin, in that slow-motion way they do in movies. As soon as I came up to him, I popped yet another question.

"Dad, can you teach me about EM waves?" God damn, my English is perfect. And I'm a baby, so be proud of me.

His eyebrows raised and with a glint in his eyes showing a slight hint of curiosity, he asked, "Well, Sol, why do you want to learn about it?"

Hmm… probably not a good idea to tell him out my EM-sword idea yet.

Telling him, 'I wanna be just like you!' is just way too fake though.

"I want to-" "Actually, don't tell me."

Eh?

As he interrupted me, he gained one of those wisdomic(A/N: Holy cow, it's a real word.) looks on his face, staring off at some blank space.

Then he suddenly regained his usual vigor, picked me up, and started to walk around the house. Oh, we meet again walls of white and white and white and... black?

"Well, let's start your first lessons, shall we?"

We stood, well, he carried me, in front of a black door(Locked, because I checked it before. OH! It rhymes. Door. Before.) and opened it, giving me insight as to what was in it.

"Well, here's the classroom, now first off we should- Hey Sol, Sol!" He said while trying to shake me out of my stupor.

I mean, seriously, how that hell do I react to THAT?!

.

.

.

* * *

**Okay, I'd like to start this off with a statement.**

**This was pretty underdone, though I can't really think of anything else to put in this one.**

**Well, any ones I want, anyway. Though much of it seemed to be out-of-place.**

**And I'll see to working on another fic sometime soon, as ideas for this one seemed to have run out and sprouted elsewhere. A few "events" IRL don't have to do anything with it.**

**Oh, not at all.**

**And hey, maybe I'll get some gears turning from working on the other one.**

**'Til then, this is gonna be a bit… discontinued? I guess? Well it wasn't really much in the first place, though I'm sorry to those who seemed interested in its progress.**

**And seriously, how do I end this? I need to think of a way for this too...**


End file.
